Hulk (Avengers Assemble)
Powers and Stats Tiering System:''' '''High 6-A Name: Hulk Origin: Avengers Assemble Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Mutated Human, Avenger Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration, Longevity, Transformation, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant Attack Potency:' '''Multi-Continent level '(Scaling from Hulk (EMH). Comparable to Thor (Avengers Assemble)) Speed:' '''Unknown ' Lifting Strength:' '''Class P '(Hulk was pulling that forty-five quintillion tons with each arm) Striking Strength:' '''Multi-Continent Class ' Durability:''' '''Multi-Continent level (Tanked hits from Thor) Stamina:''' Large. Hulk can exert himself for an undetermined amount of time without showing signs of fatigue, but vastly higher when enraged. Range:' Standard melee range '''Standard Equipment:' None Intelligence:''' Average as Hulk, Genius level as Banner '''Weaknesses: * Gamma Radiation Draining: The Hulk was sometimes vulnerable to gamma radiation draining by sufficiently powerful energy manipulators. However, currently the Hulk acquired an undefined degree of immunity to this weakness. For example, the mutant Darwin was expressly unable to drain his gamma radiation, and the Hulk was contained by a specialized satellite only when deliberately limiting himself. Even previous to these events the Hulk has displayed this potential. * Radiation Bombardment: Hulk was vulnerable to being weakened by radiation bombardment in the past. However, the Hulk has acquired a degree of immunity to this weakness. * Gas Inhalation: Great doses of gas can temporarily neutralize the Hulk. However, it's not an insurmountable obstacle, since Hulk can dissipate the gas with a powerful thunderclap, destabilizing the opponent with the resulting shockwaves. The Hulk has also occasionally resisted that. * Adamantium and Vibranium Blades: They have been shown capable of piercing Hulk's skin. However, as the Hulk's rage increases they become progressively less effective, reaching the stage they are completely unable to harm him. * Adrenaline Suppression: Adrenaline inhibitors can be administered via syrings of Adamantium and Vibranium, aiming to revert the transformation. Amplified quantities can accomplish this purpose. However, the Hulk has also withstood substances intended to sedate him by tactile contact. * Toxic Substances: Once, he was injected with a toxin especially designed to counteract the efficiency of Hulk's healing factor. However, if the Hulk gets angry enough he can nullify this effect, as he demonstrated later. * Rage Nullification: The Hulk's rage also can be neutralized; certain individuals can calm the Hulk down. Betty Ross successfully calmed the Hulk down in several instances. Telepaths with vast empathy potential can theoretically emulate this effect. * Strength Increasing Factor: The Hulk normally doesn't achieve full strength in the first moments after his transformation. Unless there is a substantial and significant event that breaks Banner's restraints and triggers far superior amounts of adrenaline in his circulatory system. * Magic: Since the Hulk is empowered by dark magic, it is not properly a weakness. However, depending upon his emotional state, his incarnation, and the power magnitude of the magic manipulator, this could be a potential threat. Although the Hulk has been shown to be injured more easily by enchanted weapons than regular weapons. * Extreme Conditions: Finally, he can be hurt or even killed by cosmic entities or individuals with similar extraordinary levels of power, and under some conditions be psychically manipulated by exceptionally powerful telepaths. * Hunger: Hulk has a near bottomless appetite due to his incredible strength and gamma radiation generation.